


Iktsuarpok

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: RoocAlpha/Omega





	Iktsuarpok

**Author's Note:**

> 成为了独立的一篇

白璨萤从商谈室里走出来后，下意识放慢了回寝的步伐。

他有些累了，这一行太消磨热情与精力，他曾经大笑着与KDP的孩子们搭着肩一同在后台加油和祷告，也经历了由天蓝至紫再到黑金的辗转，他兴致高涨骄傲自信如同烈日当空，源源不断的朝四周乃至网线所及各处散发着明亮朝气的温度和能量。他曾以为自己是永动机，是不落的太阳，而败场与摸不着头脑的轮换慢慢扯紧了他的神经，白璨萤不知道最终是什么因素成为了压死骆驼的最后那根稻草，在他反应过来前凛冬便已降临，雪崩连带着四面八方皆受影响。

旱地的最后一滴水被蒸发，他总想着自己还有很多事情可以做，但自己还有很多事情没有做。太复杂了，他被这所有复杂化的事情所化作的利刃逼向墙角无从可逃，而在此之中还有一个人，金炳善。

他该怎么和金炳善说？  
或者说，他该拿金炳善怎么办。

人在绝望之际后悔时，事事都会在他眼里变得更曾应该有转机或者另一条路，白璨萤像老者叹着气在苦苦悔悟何必当初。而少年人间的爱意与一番心气在时间打磨过后的今天的他眼里成为了本不该做的事情，早知道，早知道，现在事情棘手得令他反胃，若是有人在他附近，甚至能够感觉到空气中的薄荷味实体化并且浓重又低沉，千斤坠下，仿佛能直接将人压垮。

白璨萤又走了起来，他将要打开一扇门。

房间里还点着融蜡灯，他和金炳善一同挑的，这种事情上两个人的口味与偏好意外地一致，而另一张床侧的柜子上摆着金炳善十分爱惜的小鲸鱼夜灯，幽幽的白光混着暖色调的灯光一起，却也没能让白璨萤稍微热起来点。

浴室里一直在传来水声，淅淅沥沥，他幻想过的，并肩作战，胜利，离开，一同生活，在今天前这些都是他人生规划中打着星号的事情。白璨萤像是希望在探索路途中好好生存下来的冒险家，他拥抱着他独自占有的泉水在一片沙漠中得以生存居住，而他最终却好像还是无法适应极端温度，这位旅人收拾好了行装准备离开，他以为自己无所留恋，却想到自己带不走那一汪泉。

浴室里的水声停下来，水面最后那波涟漪也扩散至消逝，一切都静静的，好像什么都没有发生一样。

金炳善穿着他送的日式浴袍走了出来，那是他休假时去日本带回来的，他一看到这件浴袍就想到金炳善穿着会怎样，事实证明他一如既往地聪明又懂得打扮自己的爱侣，白璨萤心想无论何时亦或何处，金炳善总能找到令他昏头转向的方法。

显然白皮肤在藏蓝色的映衬下变得更加入眼，金炳善是男生中意外的皮肤又好也不爱出问题的类型，上帝捏他时好像正因着迦南之地之喜悦而更为细致用心，浸润羊奶与蜂蜜，又由天使举着金苇子细细考量，白璨萤想着，没有什么在他眼里是比金炳善更加完美的。

而对方却时常用眷恋爱意填满眼眶，他被柔软的视线舔舐，又听见他的宝物时不时对他吐着侬言软语，白璨萤在他眼里是最棒的，他总是能听见金炳善说这句话。白璨萤被他的珍珠门黄金街圈了起来，他是耶路撒冷的信徒，金炳善是他的渴求与欲望，白璨萤看见藏蓝色包裹的修长身体落座在他身边，他望向爱人的双眼，炳善的眼睛在看着自己时总是亮亮的，像是圣座下流出来的星河。

“白璨萤。”

被喊到名字的人回过神，自己都没反应过来地提起了嘴角，白璨萤面无表情的时候真的挺唬人，但金炳善反倒爱死了这样的反差，他就觉得白璨萤有趣。

“我好像要到发情期了哦，”坐在身边的人探过头来，带着残余水汽与果茶清香，白璨萤像在品茶一般细细捕捉着空气里的清雅香气，“你的味道我也闻得很清楚，璨萤。”

而金炳善这才发现身旁人不在状态，他伸手将自己一点点升高的体温带给白璨萤，指尖调皮地落在爱人的眉头上，那块骨头隔着薄薄的皮肤触碰热源，由点至圈再扩散得更大。金炳善的手指滑下来，抚上白璨萤的颊侧，他有心事，那边胡茬并未被打理掉，细细刺刺地硌着金炳善的手掌。

手腕用了点力，金炳善凑上去亲白璨萤。

显然白璨萤意料之中的事情都在发生，他的Omega在抚慰讨好他，信息素将自己的沉默复杂与欲倾吐之语皆数倒戈至爱人手中，他像头隐匿在暗处的狮子妄想独自舔舐伤口，而风将这些告诉了雅典娜。

白璨萤被他的绿洲环抱着，那人显然有些急切地想将他带离纠结与低落之中，真是直白又可爱，他想。金炳善显然深知自己对白璨萤来说有着多强烈的吸引力，转移自己爱人的注意力的最好方法被他直接填上了“做爱”的答案，而显然这是份满分答卷，他跨坐在白璨萤腿上努力地学着对方在此之前的模样去反过来亲他，浴袍布料被姿势影响得露出了白花花的大腿。自己的脊柱被最强大帅气的保护者抚摸弹点，他那用来在键盘上操控大家伙抡起巨锤的手指也深谙此道，腰侧突然被袭击的金炳善下意识和午睡被吵醒的猫一般弹开抖了抖，甚至猫耳朵猫尾巴即将在白璨萤眼里具像化。

他塌下腰来避开这种麻痒的逗弄，小腹隔着布料与白璨萤的贴在一起，爱人在白璨萤眼里仿佛成为了软乎乎地露出肚皮喵喵着求欢的猫咪，粘人又聪明，撩拨又色情。

接吻是最好的安慰方式，金炳善闭着眼主动将自己的舌尖送入虎口，他感觉到自己被需要被汲取，自己像个装着白璨萤所需能量的容器，而白璨萤此时好需要自己啊，急切又深情的吻表现出来Alpha此时有多需要自己的Omega的安慰。金炳善的手轻轻拍抚困兽的背脊，在上颚被狠狠舔舐过去时又失控地揪紧了对方的衣服，氧气被带走又送回，好不容易被容许自己呼吸空气，却被他与白璨萤唇间因重力下坠又断掉的涎液夺走注意力。

他还是被白璨萤咬了一下下唇，这都是什么时候了，两人都早已不是标记那天青涩又害羞的少年，金炳善略侧着头将自己的脖颈呈出供他咬噬品味，手却自白璨萤的腹部滑至鼠蹊处，那边果然已经给了他最好的反馈。他开始为白璨萤手淫后明显感觉到自己颈侧脆弱的血管被磨咬的力道加重了，他成了只被掠食者咬住生命线的鹿。

自己的那处也被白璨萤握住，金炳善的头埋得更低，显然在这种让人疯狂的事情上白璨萤要有经验也顺手得多。男人将两人的靠在一起套弄，脆弱处与脆弱处共享温度与体液，如同往日那样，金炳善自己被Alpha好好地抓住弱处揉捏抚慰，理智与身体在这场服务中都化形为阿尔忒弥斯之弓，不需多时，箭便直直射了出去。

眼前白光消失后金炳善才发现自己仍然无法控制胸口起伏，已经明显发烫的体温与后穴开始流出来的液体昭示着这次发情期已经开始。他手臂收紧了些，在高潮过后的时间都将自己交予白璨萤的怀抱里，对方沉稳却略快的心跳在自己的肋骨处敲击出鼓点，太阳神弹奏着他的里拉，每次拨动都要引起金炳善战栗的共鸣。  
白璨萤搂着他，手从浴袍因姿势而敞开的下方伸到爱人的腰部扒拉了一下他的内裤边，金炳善会意，打算脱离怀抱脱掉裤子却被制止了。

“炳善软软的，”说话的人搂紧了些金炳善的腰，又将裤腰扯开了些，“就在我怀里脱掉吧。”

所言非虚，金炳善眯了眯眼看着恶劣的男朋友，就着白璨萤勾着裤腰的手抬起了腿，姿势使然，他前倾着身子把自己又往那人怀里送了送。白璨萤的手背感觉到金炳善的被内裤边勒得愈发丰满的半瓣臀部蜻蜓点水般擦过，接着像是什么都没有发生过一样，眼前人像一条蜕皮的美人蛇，扭腰摆臀，将自己从桎梏中逃脱出来，对白璨萤吐出了信子。

下一秒就被后方填进来的一根手指夺走思考，白璨萤这时便已经如此了解自己的敏感点在哪里了，金炳善心里有些后怕，不知道两个人在如此繁忙的日程里居然也能厮混到摸清了底的地步。自己的腺位被温柔却有力度地揉弄着，从自己的中心顺着神经扩散开的感觉如同被蚂蚁啃咬一样痛痒难耐，金炳善叫了出来，心想无论多少次也没办法让自己拥有憋住声音的自制能力，自己却习惯性地将白璨萤后背的衣料扯开一些又捏紧在手心。白璨萤的鼻尖戳着后颈的肿胀腺体，热热的吐息一波连一波地打在依旧残留着浅褐色齿印的地方，透过毛孔钻入身体，金炳善被熟悉的带着攻击性的薄荷味信息素接连不断地折磨逗弄，却依旧没有发出任何声音，只能看见手指用力过度地发白。

“可以…已经可以了…”金炳善一口气没顺过去，白璨萤像是不满意他的沉默不语，手指更加快狠准地折磨着自己的敏感点，他感觉灵魂逐渐质量变轻，像是要冲出自己的躯壳之外。而他惧怕这种感觉，于是连忙对着白璨萤撒娇，求他快点解救自己。

被坚挺发烫的器物直直地捅进来时，金炳善甚至以为自己就这样被穿透了，他的内里被太阳的热力击穿，创口冒出热气与腥气，自己正在由内而外地融化和流失，而白璨萤又将那些聚在一起，重新创造出只属于他自己的金炳善。

后方一会儿便被搅出羞人的水声，肉器与内壁摩擦碰撞，坐着的体位让内里的隐秘缝隙很快就被顶到了。发情期刚开始，显然那处还未门户大开，顶端狠狠撞过去时只是将肉壁顶得陷下些微又恢复，金炳善却没这么简单就能逃过这次折磨，他以为自己的生殖腔要坏掉了，惊惧与害怕令他叫得些许变了调，带着哭腔的声音开始祈求白璨萤轻点慢点：

“璨萤，呜呜…还进不去的…”

白璨萤明白这让对方有些害怕了，他看着金炳善处在慌乱中的表情，伸手抓着他的一瓣屁股又朝外掰开了点。

金炳善发现自己彻底被打开了。

他鸡皮疙瘩都要起来，刚才生殖腔被顶弄而造成的恐惧感藏匿在快感中也给了他不少惊吓，而被生理性反应刺激出来的泪水布满眼眶，又从眼角逃出形成细流。看起来白璨萤是自知理亏，探头去亲了亲金炳善的睫毛，挠得有些发干的嘴唇痒痒的。他握住金炳善略显疲态的性器，一边温柔地套弄，一边又开始缓缓动起腰来，金炳善被伺候地昏头昏脑，不假多时便又像只猫儿一样孃地软软叫喊。身体放松下来，侵犯着自己的硬物又开始对着那道缝隙顶弄讨好，这次身体的主人已经无力抵抗，双手除了捏着白璨萤的肩捏得发白外别无他法。

白璨萤这时却开始使坏，他停下动作，看着金炳善略显迷茫无措的小脸，开口：

“啊…炳善自己试试让我进去生殖腔吧。”

而发情期的Omega哪有多余的理智来思考这么多，被情热与爱人信息素控制的大脑混沌不堪，金炳善跪坐起来，撅着屁股探手扶住白璨萤的阴茎，他当然无比清楚这东西该被自己朝哪个地方肏。想着往常二人亲热时被操到生殖腔的剧烈快感，金炳善又期待又害怕地看了看那可怕的东西，又回头看着白璨萤，乖巧无比。

接着他便得到了鼓励的吻，腰腹处被热热的手掌把住，将金炳善所缺的那部分力量与勇气加码叠上，龟头顺着甬道刺进去，最后被内里的那道肉缝吸吮包裹。白璨萤的性器被更加湿润温暖的密地照顾着，而刚刚将自己锁在白璨萤身上的人已经丝毫力气都没有了，重量全都交付在那一处，被Alpha挺腰撞击着，直直的，不加掩饰的爱恋与欲望朝他汹涌而至。

“啊…”

自己被对方抓着臀部以便进入得更深，生殖腔内被摩擦操弄的感觉与进生殖腔前有天壤之别，他像是被什么入侵了又像是作为陷阱捕捉到了什么，后方不受控制地缩紧，却在下一秒被白璨萤惩罚性的拍打臀部的动作刺激到后又努力随着身体主人的意愿放松。内部温热湿润地彰示着此时Omega有多么被这场性事所影响，白璨萤感觉到自己被腔肉包裹吮吸，他看着无法控制自己好好直起已经酸软的上身的金炳善，发觉对方将所有重心都靠在自己这边。而他将怀里的人的腰抬起一些，在对方的胸前种下印记，手松开时又腰部使力，他要彻底把属于他的金炳善创造出来。

金炳善体寒，就像块被丢进火炉里的冰，里面也是外面也是，自己的全部都被太阳所占有。重力将他重重按在白璨萤的性器上时，他早就张开了嘴，带着暗哑的叫喊声在只被喘息与热气充斥的双人间里依旧显得十分突兀。

内里被冲撞击打了老一会儿，已经被快感冲刷到麻木，到了结涨大的时候金炳善已经说不出话来，他只是靠在白璨萤的肩膀上发出细细的呜咽，像猫哭泣，又像猫饕足。自己的里面被撑开，热热的液体喷在腔壁上时烫得他略抬起腰，却又立马被生殖腔遭到拉扯的痛意逼的眼泪又涌出来。

白璨萤在他的锁骨与脖颈处留下印记，将自己不稳定的呼吸也平复下来。

清理过后的金炳善已经睁不开眼，白璨萤看着眯着眼睛躺在床上的爱人，咽下嘴里话语化作的利刃。他将大灯关掉，又打开床头灯，暖黄灯光照着金炳善还泛着绯色的脸，要比以往更加…

以往的金炳善是脆爽的桃子，表皮有涩意却鲜嫩甜美又清爽。

而眼前的桃子软软的，像是伸手指就能穿透表皮搅动出满手甜香的汁液。

他熟透了。

白璨萤皱了皱眉：“炳善啊。”

“不管你想说什么，”床上的人闭着眼睛开了口，“都不要说出来。”

眼前的金炳善又往被子里窝了窝，头发被蹭得乱七八糟：“太阳就算不被我看到，我也依旧记得他的温度。”

…

白璨萤走的时候是金炳善帮忙一起收拾的行李，对方显然也陷入了要与爱人分隔两地的难过情绪里，白璨萤拉好行李箱的拉链，转身坐在床上展开了双臂。

金炳善会意，抱着他扑倒在了刚刚收拾齐整的床铺里，他听见白璨萤的心跳了。

“回去，也要找时间和我视频。”

白璨萤笑了笑说好。

“那就，等炳善越晚越好，晚点回韩国，但是一回来就立马要来见我。”

回复他的是一个19岁的吻。

-

凡事都不可亏欠人，惟有彼此相爱要常以为亏欠，因为爱人的就完全了律法。

**Author's Note:**

> Iktsuarpok  
因纽特语 “一次次地忍不住要走出门外，看看是不是有人来了的那种情绪。”
> 
> 文章最后一句是出自《圣经》的罗马书。


End file.
